With the popularity of the broadband network, management and control on broadband access become an important part of the broadband network management and control. A general mode of managing and controlling broadband access is to set up a session for controlling and managing a User Equipment (UE) that accesses, including authentication, authorization and accounting for the UE. At present, the main mode of managing and controlling broadband access is to set up a Point to Point Protocol (PPP) session to control and manage the access, thus providing a broadband access mode for the UE and enabling convenient control, management and accounting for the access. However, the PPP session based access mode has limitations, for example, lack of flexible support.
As a current trend, the IP session based access mode is used in place of the PPP session based access mode to control and manage the broadband access.
The IP session represents an access session of the broadband network associated with an IP address. The IP session is equivalent to a PPP session. The IP session is generally terminated at an IP edge device. That is, the IP session is a session connection set up between the UE and the IP edge device. The IP address of the IP session is designed to identify the key part of the parameters of the IP session. Generally, the IP address of the IP session is allocated through a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server dynamically. The IP session is designed to manage and control the UE access on a broadband network, for example, authentication, authorization, and accounting. An IP session involves these processes: setup and generation of the IP session, keep-alive or state detection of the IP session, and termination of the IP session.
At present, some technical solutions are provided for setting up, detecting, keeping alive, and terminating an IP session. Because the IP session is designed to control and manage broadband access, plenty of access prompt information occurs in the process of controlling and managing the broadband access, for example, an IP session disconnection cause, and an IP session setup failure cause. Such access prompt information is very important for diagnosing the IP session, prompting the UE in the IP session, or backing up logs of other servers on the network side.
However, the inventor of the present invention discovers that the prior art provides no method for processing the access prompt information in an IP session, which hinders the operation, administration, and maintenance for the broadband access, and makes the UE in the IP session or other servers on the network side unable to obtain the prompt information in time or take necessary measures to manage the IP session, thus deteriorating the experience of the user who uses the UE and increasing the operator's cost for maintaining the IP session.